


Trick and treat

by Steangine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Grimmjow being a cool dork, Halloween, Ichigo in need of a break, M/M, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: But did Hollows even eat something else apart from souls?Ichigo didn't know about all Hollows, but surely Grimmjow loved sweets. [Halloween / pre-relationship]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late for Halloween, but I hope you'll enjoy this short story :)

Ichigo knew it was Halloween. Not because it was written on the calendar, or because Inoue and Tatsuki kept bugging him about how they would have dressed up going around Karakura asking for candies. He knew it because every single year, when he woke up the 31st of October, he found his house went under a mutation. It was like the gates of another world opened and everything around him changed. No more a simple and comfortable house, but a cave filled with fake spider webs, carved pumpkins that smiled from every corner, curtains closed to allow the trembling electric torches create sinister shadows in the corridors.

Ichigo didn’t know how someone of his family -Yuzu or his father probably- managed to change his cover into one adorned with realistic skeletons without him waking up. And it happened every single year.

“Good morning.”

The bright side of their Halloween was that he had biscuits to eat until his heart contents. Even if eating an eye shaped cookie in the morning didn’t give Ichigo positive vibes. Maybe he should have welcomed Halloween with a different spirit. And probably he would have, if he wasn’t a Shinigami who fought daily against the _monsters of Halloween_ celebrated during that day.

“Good morning, Ichi-nii!”

Yuzu was wearing her school uniform and she had pumpkin hairpins in her hair. Ichigo thought Karin was safe from that, but when she turned her head to talk with her sister, he noticed at the hairline of her ponytail a hair rubber with a small white skeleton on top.

“Where’s dad?”

“He went to work earlier.”

Ichigo looked at Karin.

“He went dressed as a normal doctor, right?”

The silence he received in reply somehow scared him.

“…I see why our neighborhoods keep avoiding us…”

That day passed faster than Ichigo expected and, before he could realize it, it was already late afternoon and he had to go back home where his sisters were waiting for his return. For how Karin was less outgoing than Yuzu, she probably loved more than her sister doing _trick or treat_ and that put Ichigo at disadvantage.

“I’m home.”

He didn’t even try giving a bit more enthusiasm to his voice as he opened the door, but smiled at Yuzu, dressed as a cute witch with a pointy hat.

“Ichi-nii, we’re almost ready!”

Her eyes were glimmering in expectation for that evening, so Ichigo shooed away from his face the fake spider that fell from the ceiling as he walked under it and tried to relish on the idea that he was just happy from doing something that made her sisters happy. But his inner self wasn’t agreeing with him at all.

“Your outfit is ready, you just have to wear it!”

“My outfit?”

Out of nowhere, Ichigo was thrown at some black clothes that he caught at the last second before their fall.

“Just wear them and be quick. Sweets don’t wait for us, Kurosaki.”

Behind the pile of clothes in his arm, Ichigo grasped the sight of Grimmjow looking. Over his usual clothes he was wearing a black cape and the hood was covering his hair, making his Hollow mask stand out. Between his crossed arm was held a little plastic scythe and from his right hand a bag pumpkin shaped was empty and ready to be filled with candies and chocolates.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

An Arrancar.

In his house, with his sisters at his sides, dressed for Halloween.

Ichigo lost it.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!”

He threw the clothes in the air, scaring his sisters, but didn’t receive a single reaction from Grimmjow, who simply arched an eyebrow.

“Halloween’s trick or treat.”

“I don’t believe you!”

“I came here to fight you, but free sweets are much better.”

Ichigo felt like a punch hitting his stomach. Outranked by sweets. And he would have never thought that he actually cared about Grimmjow considering him his best enemy. The news slapped him on the face, but didn’t awaken him from his dumbfounded stare.

“Ichi-nii, you scattered your clothes around!” Yuzu looked annoyed as she took the outfit from the floor. “What’s wrong if a friend of yours comes with us?”

“We’re not friends.”

Grimmjow and Ichigo replied at the same time.

“And how comes that Yuzu can see you?”

Karin shoved into the discussion. “I lent him a bracelet that Urahara-san gave me. This way also people without powers can see him. If you want to stay here and chat, I’ll go alone with Yuzu.”

Ichigo was astonished. That day took an unexpected turn: an Arrancar went to kill him and instead he somehow befriended his sisters and dressed up for Halloween. That couldn’t be real at all. But when Yuzu pinched his arm, Ichigo realized that everything was real.

“Ichi-nii.” She tended to him the clothes. “Go and change. Quick!”

 

 

 

During fall days were shorter and night arrived earlier, so the mood for Halloween settled when it wasn’t that late yet, for the joy of whoever liked going around dressed as a monster.

Ichigo was walking few meters behind Grimmjow and Yuzu, standing at each other’s side. It looked like Yuzu tamed him, pointing at the houses that looked like they could share the best sweets and leading him into that sweet hunt. Grimmjow had been following her without contradicting her once.

“Ichi-nii, I’m sure he’s not planning anything. You should have seen how he ditched the idea of fighting you when he heard about the sweets.”

That wasn’t exactly comforting for the Shinigami-Ichigo, who felt like his pride had just been stabbed, but for the brother-Ichigo it was reassuring. Grimmjow just tried to kill him three times when was in Aizen’s army, but then helped him against Yhwach or else he wouldn’t have had anymore a place where to kill him.

“That’s not reassuring at all!!!” He shrieked putting both hands on his head.

“Stop that! Yuzu combed back your hair to fit the make-up!”

That was also a sort of not-so-funny throwback from destiny that Grimmjow was dressed as a grim reaper while Ichigo was forced by Yuzu’s teary eyes to wear a black coverall with a white drawing representing a skeleton and let his sisters putting black and white watercolor on his face so that his visage turned into something very similar to a Hollow’s mask.

“Okay, okay…”

Suddenly Grimmjow and Yuzu shifted to the right, entering a small yard, and the girl knocked at the door. Karin followed right after and Ichigo observed them from the street. He recognized one of his classmates, a girl that always talked with Inoue, and as she looked up at Grimmjow, her face became a red mask of delicious embarrassment. However, Grimmjow took the sweets without being impressed at how she managed to wink many times in little time; all he had in mind was collecting all the candies and chocolates he could.

But did Hollows even eat something else apart from souls? Ichigo asked himself waiting for them to return.

“Ichi-nii, you should come with us. You have so little sweets…”

“The important is that you and Karin take as much as you want.”

Seeing how his sister cared about him melted his heart a bit.

“But if you come, we’ll have more sweets to share!”

And seeing how she grew up from being the sweet elementary schooler she was froze his soul.

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a quick glance, then sighed.

“Alright, alright.”

He took a step and a familiar voice called him.

“Kurosaki-kun?”

Inoue was behind him, he knew it even before turning around, but he ended up being surprised at her robot outfit made from box of carton and wrapped in aluminum glimmering under the artificial lights in the streets. It was impossible for her to pass unnoticed even among all the other masked people.

“Inoue?” That day he kept being astonished by everything happening around him. “Where’s Tatsuki?”

“She’s waiting for me at the park.” Behind the aluminum, Inoue’s face was of a bright red and she was thankful that was a perfect way to hide her embarrassment. “Y-your mask is really cool, Kurosaki-kun!”

She looked at Yuzu and Karin. When she noticed Grimmjow’s presence, her eyes widened a bit in shock. Ichigo noticed it, despite all the layers of aluminum the mask on her face was made of.

“Inoue, he–“

“I can’t believe it!”

Inoue almost jumped in front of Grimmjow, her eyes were shining like filled with stars as she stared at the stuffed biscuit the Arrancar was inspecting. Grimmjow gave her a conceited look and put the biscuit out of reach since Inoue looked like she could try to take it from his grip.

“Last time I ate it, I was still attending middle school! Where did you find it?”

“I don’t recall.”

“Let’s make a deal!” Inoue shoved her hand inside her bag, also covered in aluminum, and took out a handful of bright candies. “I give you these in exchange.” She stared at him with a concentrated look that created tiny wrinkles between her eyebrows.

Grimmjow didn’t throw away his grumpy expression and was still looking at Inoue as if she was a nuisance. Yet, to Ichigo’s surprise, he put the biscuit into her bag and a colorful fall of candies entered his.

“Yay! Thank you!”

“We’ll meet later to exchange doubles.”

Karin nodded at Grimmjow’s commanding statement and both Yuzu and Inoue straightened their backs imitating a military pose.

“Yessir!”

Everything happened so naturally that Ichigo decided he gave up trying to realize what was going.

“Yay… let’s do this…”

 

 

 

Ichigo did many impossible things as a Shinigami.

He broke into Seireitei and saved Rukia. He went into Hueco Mundo to save Inoue and defeated Aizen. He survived to Ginjo’s revenge towards the Shinigami. He saved the world fighting against Yhwach. All of these were almost near impossible tasks to fulfill, but he managed to survive and save everyone every single time.

So, in that particular evening, he didn’t know why he felt like he had lost. He didn’t even know to what he had lost, but he felt that situation was beyond his control and he just was washed away by the events and couldn’t fight against them in any way.

He thought Grimmjow was kidding when he talked about sweet-sharing, but then Inoue returned and together with his sisters they divided the loot in equal parts. Everything was so serious that if Ichigo didn’t know it was about sweets, he would have thought they were involved in dramatic business.

“Why can’t I have a normal life at least when I’m not on my Shinigami duties?”

He bended his head back and relaxed against the seatback of the bench. A shadow covered the light of the street lamp and Ichigo opened his eyes, meeting Grimmjow’s gaze.

“What’s wrong?”

Ichigo didn’t expect Grimmjow to bend on him, nor he expected their lips to touch in a soft kiss or a sweet taste of chocolate invading his mouth as a tiny soft sphere glided on his mouth. He swallowed the chocolate and the taste lingered on his tongue. Grimmjow interrupted the kiss and a tiny smack echoed inside Ichigo’s ears.

“That chocolate was in excess, it’s yours.”

“Ah… thank you?”

His mind took too much time to elaborate what happened. Ichigo was still lost into the strong flavor that caressed his senses and just stared at Grimmjow who was walking away.

“I’m going back. Maybe we’ll fight next time.”

Ichigo touched his lips.

“What?”

Grimmjow opened the garganta and disappeared beyond it.

“WHAT??!”

With the taste of the chocolate still tingling his lips, Ichigo covered his mouth and crouched, pressing his forehead against his knees while an embarrassing warmth was burning his cheeks. His sisters found him like that.

“Ichi-nii, are you feeling ill?”

“I bet he ate too many sweets by himself while we weren’t looking.”

“Karin-chan! Ichi-nii is not like that!”

Ichigo swore to himself he would have eagerly waited for Grimmjow to return. And killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Grimmjow had his treats so it was time for a final trick.


End file.
